Darkness and Light
by FantasyLover91
Summary: After the events of The Takeover of SpikeAngelmon. Kirsty and Takuya finally can start a real family together. But when evil knocks on there doorstep once again will Kirsty and Takuya have it in them to defeat the evil that is threatening to destroy there family? Will they have it in them to rekindle the light inside them and save the world from the darkness.
1. Chapter 1

**Darkness and Light**

**Chapter 1**

Kirsty sighed as she walked into her bedroom and closed the door after her.

She was waiting for Takuya, Koji, Tommy, Zoe, Koichi and J.P to get back from the mission that they were doing at the moment.

Kirsty was told by them to stay behind with Ophanimon, Cherubimon, Seraphimon and Sorcermon even though she begged them to take her with them.

"I hate waiting! It feels like it's been so long since they've left."

She sighed again and rubbed her stomach as she felt a punch and a kick.

She smiled. "I know, I know you want your Daddy to come home so that you can say hello to him. I miss him as well. We'll see him again very soon." She said as she looked down. "Just don't come out until he comes home. Deal?"

The door opened and Ophanimon walked in.

"Hello Mother."

"Hello Kirsty." Ophanimon replied. "I need to talk to you about something."

"What is it?"

"It's about when the babies will come." Ophanimon said as she sat on the bed next to Kirsty.

"Do you think they'll have their Digi Spirits?" Kirsty asked.

Ophanimon laughed. "I don't think that they will be a part of the Legendary Warriors but we'll just have to wait and see. When the babies come a bright light will appear just before they arrive. You won't be able to use your Digi Spirit, Beast Spirit or even you're Mega Spirit. If you are in any of those forms then you'll shift back into your human self immediately."

"Will it hurt when they arrive?"

Ophanimon shrugged. "I don't know. I'm not the one to say for I didn't go through it myself." She stood and kissed Kirsty on the forehead. "Get some rest. Takuya, Koji, J.P, Zoe, Tommy and Koichi should be back from their mission soon."

Kirsty nodded as Ophanimon closed the door.

Kirsty woke in the morning with someone kissing her forehead.

She opened her eyes to see Takuya leaning towards her.

Kirsty smiled sleepily. "Takuya?"

"Sorry I woke you." He whispered.

"Your back." She said sleepily.

Takuya nodded. "Yeah we just got back. Miss me?"

Kirsty nodded. "Yes and I'm not the only one who been noticing that your gone. They've been more active since you've left. They've seem to have noticed your absence."

Takuya smiled, rubbed her stomach and kissed it. "Sorry that you couldn't come with me but your Mother can't fight in this condition. She's way too delicate to fight with us at this time." He whispered to her stomach. "But I'm here now. That doesn't matter?"

"Says who? I'm not delicate." Kirsty asked. "I can fight just fine as Angelmon or even SpikeAngelmon and MegaAngelmon."

Takuya laughed.

Kirsty kissed him. "It's good to have you back home Takuya."

"It's good to be back." Takuya replied.

"How was the mission?" Kirsty asked.

"A complete success."

Suddenly there was a loud bang that came from outside and Kirsty jumped out of bed. "What was that?"

"I don't know." Takuya said as he turned back to Kirsty. "Kirsty stay here."

Kirsty shook her head and brought out her D – Tector from her pocket. "No if there's danger than you might need my help."

Takuya nodded and ran outside.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kirsty and Takuya joined Koji, J.P, Zoe, Tommy, Koichi, Bokomon, Neemon, Seraphimon, Cherubimon, Ophanimon and Sorcermon outside.

"What's going on?" Takuya asked.

"We don't know yet." Koji said. "Someone's attacking the castle."

"It's the Royal Knights." Seraphimon said.

Kirsty gasped. "The Royal Knights. But I thought that we destroyed them."

"Obviously not." Cherubimon said. "They're coming towards us."

"Alright everyone change into your Digi Spirits." Takuya said as he changed into Agunimon.

Koji, J.P, Zoe, Tommy, Koichi and Kirsty changed into their Digi Spirits.

"Oh my that's Omegamon, Magnamon and Examon." Bokomon said.

"What are you doing here?" Angelmon asked. "What is it that you want from us?"

Omegamon smiled. "We are here for you Angelmon."

Lobomon and Agunimon stood in front of her to protect Angelmon.

"Why do you want her?" Lowemon asked."Why do you come here for her?"

"The babies that Angelmon is carrying inside her are very special." Magnamon said. "One will be evil and the other will be good. We are going to make sure that happens. So come with us Angelmon. Our Master wants them."

Angelmon shook her head.

"Who is your master?" Beetlemon asked.

"Why Lord Lucemon of course." Examon said. "Who else will we obey? We would never obey anyone else besides our Lord and master Lucemon."

Everyone gasped.

"He's back." Kazemon said.

"Geez we can't get rid of this guy." Kumamon said. "Every time we get rid of him he always comes back."

"He's driven to get his way." Lowemon said.

"I'll never go with you." Angelmon said. "You can't make me go with you."

Omegamon sighed. "I see that were going to have to do this the harder way. Omega Blast."

Agunimon spread his hands outward to protect Angelmon as Omegamon sent an energy blast to them.

The blast knocked everyone over.

"Are you alright Angelmon?" Agunimon asked.

Angelmon nodded.

"Examon get her." Magnamon said.

Examon nodded and flew high into the air and started flying towards Angelmon.

"Oh no you don't." Agunimon said. "Pyro Darts."

Examon dodged the attacks that Agunimon sent flying towards him.

"Dragonic Impact." Examon said hit Agunimon with his attack which sent Agunimon flying backwards.

Angelmon screamed as Examon grabbed her with his claws and flew off with her.

Omegamon smiled. "Until next time." He said as he disappeared with Magnamon.

"No! They've taken Kirsty." Takura said as he changed back to his normal form and turned to Ophanimon. "Ophanimon do you know where the Royal Knights are taking Kirsty? Where is there hideout? We have to rescue Kirsty from the Royal Knights and Lucemon."

"The Royal Knights are taking her to the Dark Mountains." Ophanimon said. "Be careful. The Dark Mountains is a dark and dangerous place. Few have ventured there but have never returned."

Zoe nodded. "We'll be careful. You don't have to worry about us."

"We always are aren't we?" J.P said.

"Right guys lets go rescue Kirsty." Takuya said as they walked off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Kirsty woke to find that she was locked inside a dungeon. "Where am I?"

"You're in the dungeons of the Dark Mountains." Came a voice.

Kirsty looked up to see someone staring at her from behind the bars. "Who are you? What do you want from me?"

He smiled. "I am Alphamon. Leader of the Royal Knights. As to your question there is someone who wants to speak to you." He turned as Lucemon walked out of the shadows.

Kirsty gasped. "Lucemon. Oh no."

Lucemon smiled and nodded. "Hello Kirsty. It's nice to see you again."

Kirsty reached inside her pocket of her pants for her D – Tector to find that it wasn't there. "Oh no. My D – Tector. Where is my D – Tector? It's not here?"

Lucemon chuckled and held up her D – Tector. "Looking for this?"

"Give that back."

Lucemon shook his head. "No if you don't have it then you can't change into my dear old sister Angelmon and escape from here."

"What do you want from me Lucemon?" Kirsty asked. "Tell me why you keep me here?"

"It's not what I want from you it's what I want that's inside you." Lucemon replied.

"You'll never have my babies."

Lucemon chuckled and walked inside her cell. "Oh I will have them my dear. Nothing can stop me. Not even you."

He grabbed her from the neck and lifted her high in the air.

"Let go of me." Kirsty said.

"You're such a pathetic, weak little human and you can't stop me from getting what I want. I don't care about you or what happens to you. All I care about is those babies. So I can hurt you all I like."

"Lucemon stop." Came a voice.

"Who said that?" Lucemon said as he turned.

Angelmon, SpikeAngelmon and MegaAngelmon appeared behind him.

Kirsty's eyes went wide when she saw them standing behind Lucemon.

Lucemon smiled and let Kirsty go. "Why hello dear sister."

Angelmon frowned. "Brother please leave Kirsty alone. You don't need to make her suffer like this."

Lucemon chuckled. "Tell me why does the Warrior of War and Violence hang around these pesky insects. You're on the wrong side SpikeAngelmon. You should join me."

SpikeAngelmon shook her head. "No I think that I'm on the right side. I don't want to be evil unlike you."

"You're making a mistake SpikeAngelmon." Lucemon said.

"No you're the one who is making a mistake." SpikeAngelmon said.

"Why do you want Kirsty's babies so much?" Angelmon asked.

"Why do they matter so much to you?" MegaAngelmon asked.

"Because one of them is my ticket to taking over the Digimon world." Lucemon said.

"We'll stop you." Kirsty said.

Lucemon smiled and signalled for Alphamon to come in.

Alphamon nodded walked in and raised Kirsty's arms to put them in shackles that were attached to the walls.

He shackled her legs that were also attached to the wall.

"Now you'll have no real chance of running away from here." Lucemon said. "And don't bother asking Angelmon, MegaAngelmon and SpikeAngelmon of their help. They are only spirits and they cannot free you from your shackles."

"Takuya and the others will come to rescue me." Kirsty said. "Just you wait and see."

Lucemon laughed and walked out with Alphamon by his side. "It shouldn't be long until those babies arrive. Until then nothing can stop me. Not even those meddling humans."

"We are so sorry that we can't help you Kirsty." SpikeAngelmon said.

"You just have to believe that Takuya and the others will come." Angelmon said.

"I don't know what I believe anymore." Kirsty said as she started crying.

"Believe in us Kirsty." SpikeAngelmon said. "We are here for you."

"Takuya and the others will come to rescue you." Angelmon said.

Kirsty sighed and closed her eyes. "I believe in you Takuya." She whispered as she looked down towards the ground. "Please hurry."

"Kirsty?" Came a voice.

Kirsty looked up and said. "Who is it?"

Agunimon, Lobomon, Beetlemon, Kazemon, Kumamon and Lowemon walked towards her cell.

Kirsty gasped. "You came."

Agunimon nodded and walked into her cell.

"We need to get you out of those shackles."

"I can do it." Lobomon said. "Lobo Kendo."

Lobomon used his attack to strike the shackles breaking them.

Agunimon ran to Kirsty's side and hugged her.

Beetlemon, Kazemon, Kumamon and Lowemon followed them.

"I'm so glad that you're here." Kirsty said.

Agunimon smiled. "I wouldn't let them have you."

"We need to go Agunimon." Lobomon said.

"You're not going anywhere." Came a voice.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"You're not going anywhere." Came a voice.

They turned to see Lucemon standing outside the cave.

"Agunimon change into your Beast Spirit." Lobomon said. "We have to get out of here."

"Wait Lucemon has my D – Tector." Kirsty said.

"We have to go Kirsty." Lobomon said.

"We aren't leaving without it." Kirsty replied.

"How do we get it from him then?" Beetlemon asked.

"I've got a plan." Kirsty said as she whispered it to everyone.

"I don't want you to get hurt." Agunimon said.

"It's the only way Agunimon."

"Very well."

Kirsty turned to Lucemon and said. "Lucemon I've decided to join you."

"What?!" Kazemon cried.

Lucemon smiled. "Come and join me."

Kirsty walked over to join Lucemon.

Lucemon grabbed hold of Kirsty around the neck and lifted her into the air. "Do you think I care if you decide to join me or not." Lucemon said. "I don't care about you only the babies."

He threw her to the ground.

"I would never let you have my babies Lucemon." Kirsty said.

Lucemon smiled. "We'll see."

Kirsty smiled and held up her D – Tector. "Yes we shall see."

Lucemon's eyes widened. "What!"

Kirsty changed into Angelmon. "Now!"

Agunimon and Lobomon nodded as they shifted into BurningGreymon and KendoGarurumon and opened up the brick wall.

"Angelmon come on." BurningGreymon said as he turned to her.

Angelmon nodded and flew into the air and flew away with BurningGreymon, KendoGarurumon, Beetlemon, Kazemon, Kumamon and Lowemon.

"Thank you for rescuing me." Angelmon said.

"We could let Lucemon get his hands on you." BurningGreymon replied.

Suddenly Angelmon screamed in pain and shifted back into Kirsty.

BurningGreymon caught her as she fell.

"Are you alright Kirsty?" BurningGreymon asked. "What happened?"

"Oh no." Kirsty said. "BurningGreymon there coming. I can feel them."

Everyone gasped.

"We have to get to the castle as quick as possible." Lowemon said.

BurningGreymon nodded. "Hold on Kirsty. We'll be at the castle soon."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Seraphimon, Cherubimon, Ophanimon, Sorcermon, Bokomon and Neemon were waiting for them when they arrived at the castle.

Takuya, Koji, J.P, Zoe, Tommy and Koichi changed back as they landed on the ground.

"Ophanimon Kirsty's babies are coming." Takuya said.

Seraphimon's eyes widened. "Bring her inside."

Takuya laid Kirsty on a bed and held her hand.

"It's going to be alright." Takuya said as he turned to Ophanimon. "Is someone going to help her?"

"The babies will come out by themselves." Ophanimon replied. "We just need to grab them."

Takuya nodded.

"Koji, J.P, Zoe, Tommy and Koichi can you please go out of the room." Ophanimon said.

They nodded and walked out with Seraphimon, Cherubimon, Bokomon, Neemon and Sorcermon

Suddenly a bright light appeared from Kirsty.

"Here they come." Ophanimon said.

Ophanimon grabbed hold of a baby and smiled. "It's a girl." She said as Takuya grabbed it.

"A girl." He said.

"She's beautiful." Kirsty said as Ophanimon grabbed another baby.

"It's a boy."

"What are we going to call them?"

"Lucas and Emma." Kirsty said as Ophanimon gave her Emma.

Takuya nodded in agreement.

Ophanimon opened the door so that Koji, J.P, Zoe, Tommy, Koichi, Seraphimon, Cherubimon, Sorcermon, Bokomon and Neemon could come in.

"Allow me to introduce you to Lucas and Emma." Takuya said.

"Congratulations my dear." Bokomon said.

Suddenly someone laughed and said. "Lucas and Emma what wonderful names."

They turned to see Lucemon standing by the doorway.

"Lucemon." Takuya said as he handed Kirsty, Lucas. "What are you doing here?"

"I've come for the babies." Lucemon replied. "So hand them over. They belong to me."

"They don't belong to you." Kirsty said.

Lucemon chuckled. "Oh yes they do. It's their destiny to join forces with me. For one of them anyway. Give them to me and no one gets hurt."

Takuya brought out his D – Tector but before he could do anything an energy beam came from Emma and hit Lucemon.

Another one came towards him and he dodged it as it zoomed past him.

"I'll be back." Lucemon said as he disappeared.

"We have to protect these babies from Lucemon." Koji said.

Kirsty nodded. "And we will."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Ten years later….

Lucas woke to see that his sister was looking out the window.

"Morning sis."

"Morning." Emma said.

"What's wrong?"

"What do you think it's like out there Lucas?" Emma asked. "Mother and Father never lets us out of here."

"The world is dangerous."

"I know that."

"You know Mum told me a story once about part of her childhood." Lucas said.

"What did she tell you?"

"She didn't tell me much but she said that when she was our age Ophanimon kept her here in the castle like us to protect her."

"Protect her from what?" Emma asked.

"She wouldn't say."

"When I get my Digi Spirit then I won't be hiding in this castle." Emma said. "I'll be out there with Mum and Dad fighting evil alongside them and the Legendary Warriors." She looked down at her pink freckled D – Tector. "What good is a D – Tector when you don't have a Spirit?"

"We'll find our Spirits sooner or later. There are dangers out there." Lucas said as he looked at his own creamy coloured D – Tector. "Like Lucemon and the Royal Knights."

"Yeah but if I do face him I'll be able to take him down without anyone protecting me."

When they were at the right age Takuya and Kirsty told them about Lucemon and the Royal Knights.

"We don't even know when our Spirits will come to us." Lucas said.

Emma sighed. "I know."

Suddenly there was a loud bang coming from outside.

"What was that?" Emma asked.

"I don't know." Lucas said. "Let's go check it out."

Emma nodded and ran out of the bedroom with Lucas towards the source of the noise.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

They arrived at the front door to see Takuya, Kirsty Koji, J.P, Zoe, Tommy, Koichi, Seraphimon, Cherubimon, Sorcermon, Bokomon and Neemon facing someone.

"Get out of here Lucemon." Kirsty said.

Emma gasped. "That's Lucemon."

Lucemon laughed. "No I'm not going anywhere. You have something that I want."

"You're not getting your hands on them." Koji said.

Takuya turned to Emma and Lucas. "Lucas get your sister back inside."

Emma shook her head. "No were not going anywhere."

"Sorcermon take them inside." Kirsty said.

"No!" Emma yelled. "I want to help you."

"You can help us by getting yourself to safety." Kirsty replied. "You're not safe out here."

Suddenly something came out of the ground surprising the Digidestineds.

Emma and Lucas recognized what it was at once and gasped together. "Our Digi Spirits."

Lucas and Emma looked at each other and nodded and pointed there D – Tector's at the Spirits.

"Spirit!" they yelled together before changing.

"Fairymon."

"Fladramon."

"Oh my Emma and Lucas have Digivolved into Fairymon and Fladramon." Bokomon said.

"They've got there Digi Spirits." Kirsty said.

Lucemon smiled. "So which one of you is going to join me?"

Fairymon frowned. "No one is going to join with you." She said. "La Pucelle."

"Fire Rocket." Fladramon said.

Lucemon dodged the attacks.

He laughed before disappearing.

Fairymon and Fladramon changed back into Lucas and Emma after Lucemon left.

Kirsty ran over to them and hugged them both.

"Were sorry Mum." Emma said.

"Sorry for what sweetie?" Kirsty said. "I'm not angry with you Emma. I'm just glad that Lucemon didn't hurt you."

"Lucemon will be back." Takuya said.

"Then we'll be ready for him." Lucas said.

* * *

That night Emma jumped on her bed excitedly.

"I can't believe that we finally have our Spirits." She said.

Lucas nodded in agreement and laughed.

Suddenly Lucas stiffened and looked around the room in alarm

Emma noticed his change in mood and looked around also.

"What's wrong?" Emma asked.

Lucas put his finger to his mouth and grabbed his D – Tector from his pocket.

Emma did the same as she walked to her brother's side with wide eyes.

"Alright whose there?" Lucas said. "We know you're in here. Show yourself."

There was a laugh and Leopardmon and Magnamon stepped out of the shadows.

"What do you want?" Lucas asked.

Leopardmon smiled. "We want you of course. Lord Lucemon had us come here to bring you back to him. He's very eager to have you."

"We aren't going anywhere." Emma said as she used her D – Tector to change into Fairymon.

Magnamon chuckled. "I'm afraid that you don't have a choice. Magna Blast."

Lucas pushed Emma out of the way as he was hit by the blast.

"No." Fairymon cried. "Lucas!"

"Get away Fairymon. Get away from them." Lucas said before fainting.

Fairymon nodded. "Speed Nightmare." Fairymon said before running away at full speed.

"Forget the girl Leopardmon." Magnamon said as he grabbed Lucas. "The boy is the only thing that matters now to our Lord Lucemon."

Leopardmon nodded before disappearing with Magnamon.

Fairymon ran into Takuya and Kirsty's room.

"Emma what's wrong?" Takuya said.

"They've taken him." Fairymon said. "They've taken Lucas. I couldn't do anything."

"Who has?" Kirsty asked.

"Leopardmon and Magnamon." Fairymon replied.

Kirsty gasped.

"Kirsty gather everyone in the throne room."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Lucas woke in a dungeon.

"Where am I?" he said.

"Hello young Lucas." Came a voice.

Lucas looked up to see Lucemon staring at him through the bars.

"You're Lucemon aren't you?" Lucas said.

Lucemon nodded. "What a bright, smart boy you are."

"My parents told my sister and me about you. They said that you were a dangerous digimon. What do you want from me?"

"Your destiny."

"What?"

"It is your destiny to join forces with me."

"I will never join with you." Lucas said. "Your evil."

Lucemon chuckled. "And so will you be in a second. Darkness Devour."

Black smog came from Lucemon and slowly crept towards Lucas.

It went inside him and a second later Lucas started to have an evil glow.

Lucas smiled evilly. "I will do anything you like master. Anything you like and I will do it for you Master."

Lucemon chuckled. "Very good."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"So why do they want Lucas more then they want Emma?" Koji said when everyone had gathered in the throne room.

Emma had calmed down enough to turn back to her human form.

Ophanimon shook her head. "I don't know."

"Light and darkness." Kirsty muttered under her breathe.

"What was that?" Takuya asked.

Kirsty looked up and said. "Ophanimon do you remember when the Royal Knights first came to the castle they said that Emma and Lucas were both evil and good."

Ophanimon nodded.

"You don't really believe that do you?" Takuya said.

Kirsty nodded. "Yes I do."

"So what you're saying is that I'm the light and Lucas is the darkness." Emma said. "And that I have to stop him."

Kirsty sighed and nodded. "Yes I'm afraid that it's true."

"I'll do it."

"Sweetheart we aren't asking anything from you." Ophanimon said.

Emma nodded. "I know. But Lucemon must be stopped."

Kirsty turned to Takuya. "When do we leave?"

"Right away."

Takuya, Koji, J.P, Zoe, Tommy, Koichi, Kirsty and Emma walked outside and shifted into their Digi Spirits and made their way to the Dark Mountains.

"Be careful." Ophanimon said.

"We will." Angelmon said.

* * *

"I see the mountains." Kazemon said.

Agunimon nodded. "Yes we are close."

Fairymon clutched her chest and closed her eyes tightly. "What is this feeling I have? I…. I feel terrible inside."

"The mountains can do that to you." Lobomon said. "You just have to do your best to ignore it."

Fairymon shook her head. "No it's not the mountain that's doing this to me. Something terrible has happened to Lucas. I can feel it."

"Then let's get to him." Angelmon said.

"You're not going anywhere." Came a voice.

They turned to see the Royal Knights behind them.

"What do you want?" Kumamon said.

"We are here to stop you." Alphamon said.

"Angelmon shift into your Beast Spirit and use Spike Destroyer on the Royal Knights." Agunimon said. "We cannot waste any more time here. We have to get past them."

"Will that work?" Fairymon asked.

Angelmon nodded. "When I use Spike Destroyer it destroys anything that is evil that's close enough."

Angelmon shifted into SpikeAngelmon.

Fairymon almost gasped in shock when she saw her mother shifting into her Beast Spirit.

Agunimon hugged her. "I know. She's scary when she's in her Beast Spirit. But you do get used to it."

"I don't think I could ever get used to that?" Fairymon said. "Why does she look so scary? Why is she so different from her Digi Spirit?"

"Because SpikeAngelmon is the Warrior of War and Violence and Angelmon is the Warrior of Love and Power. They are both total opposites of each other. You don't have to be afraid of her. We've tamed her through the years."

"Tamed her?" Fairymon asked as she frowned.

Agunimon shook his head. "Long story. I'll tell you about it later when this is all over."

SpikeAngelmon raised her hands and yelled. "Spike Destroyer!"

Spikes came from her hands and hit her targets which blew up on impact.

"There finished. The Royal Knights are no more." SpikeAngelmon said as she changed back into Angelmon.

Agunimon nodded. "Right lets go to the Dark Mountains."

They arrived at Lucemon's lair and walked in.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

They found that Lucemon was waiting for them.

He chuckled. "Ah I see that you've defeated my Royal Knights."

Angelmon nodded.

"Where is my brother?" Fairymon asked.

"He's right here." Lucemon said as Fladramon (Lucas) appeared next to him.

"Lucas." Fairymon said.

He smiled. "Hello dear sister."

"Lucas come here." Angelmon said.

Fladramon chuckled and shook his head. "No my place is by Lord Lucemon's side."

"No your place is with us back at the castle." Fairymon said. "With your family."

"Fairymon Lucemon has taken over Fladramon's mind." Beetlemon said.

"Why Lucas?" Fairymon asked. "Why take him."

"Light and darkness." Lucemon replied. "You are lightness and Lucas is the darkness. You both are destined to fight each other. Which Lucas is about to do." He turned to Lucas and nodded.

Fladramon smiled and nodded in return and turned to Fairymon. "Come dear sister let us fight."

Fairymon sighed and nodded. "I see that I have no choice."

"Alright brother let us fight."

"Flame Shot." Fladramon said.

"Blast Laser." Fairymon said.

They both dodged the attacks.

Fladramon smiled. "Let's see you dodge this one. Fire Rocket."

The attack hit Fairymon and knocked her hard against the wall.

"Now to finish you off."

"No!" Fairymon said and a second later started changing.

"What the." Fladramon said.

"Darcmon."

Angelmon gasped. "Fairymon Digivolved into Darcmon."

Fladramon smirked. "Nice try Darcmon but you're not the only one who can do that?" he said as he too started Digivolving. "Lighdramon."

"Dancing Sword." Darcmon said.

"Electric Bite." Lighdramon said as he ran over to Darcmon and bit her with electricity.

Darcmon screamed in pain and fell to the ground.

"Now it's time to finish this." Lighdramon said.

Darcmon nodded. "Your right. It is time to finish this. Healing Mist."

Angelmon's eyes widened. "She's using one of my attacks."

"She must have inherited it from you." Lowemon said.

White mist came out from Darcmon's fingers and went over to Lighdramon and surrounded him.

"What's going on? What are you doing?" Lighdramon asked.

"Helping you." Darcmon said. "Getting rid of your evil heart."

The mist surrounded him for a minute then went inside him.

A second later it went inside Lighdramon.

He started lighting up.

As the light faded Darcmon smiled. "The evil is gone. Lucas is no longer evil."

Lighdramon smiled and hugged Darcmon. "Thank you Emma."

"No!" Lucemon yelled. "Grand Cross."

Darcmon and Lighdramon looked at each other and nodded.

"Together." Darcmon said.

"Together."

"Blast Laser." Darcmon yelled.

"Blue Thunder." Lighdramon yelled.

The attacks combined and hit Lucemon who went up in smoke.

When the smoke cleared Lucemon was nowhere to be seen.

Darcmon sighed with relief as she and Lighdramon changed back into Lucas and Emma.

"You did it." Angelmon said as she ran over to them and hugged the both of them.

Emma nodded. "Lucemon is finally gone."

"Forever." Lucas said.

Agunimon smiled. "And it was all you're doing."

The end.


End file.
